remember me
by gatomonfan
Summary: What if kagome suddenly forgot all about the inuyasha gang? How will inuyasha react? Will he try to make her remember or will he just go straight to kikyo? inukag
1. Chapter 1

Remember me

What if kagome suddenly forgot all about the inuyasha gang? How will inuyasha react? Will he try to make her remember or will he just go straight to kikyo? inukag

Chapter 1: meeting in the dark

Fireflies danced over the surface of the hot springs, where kagome and sango washed off the dirt of another days travelling.

"I'm going home soon sango, I've got another test soon." kagome stated.

"Why do you even bother going to school kagome? Your here most of the time, so you miss most of it."sango asked her friend.

"You've spent to much time with inuyasha, sango. That exactly what he asks every time I go home." laughed kagome.

Just then a bush rustled and both girls screamed.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled sango throwing her boomerang at the bush, narrowly missing miroku, who dived out of the bush just in time.

Both girls stared at miroku, who just stared back, taking in their well shaped naked body's. Both girls started to blush furiously, throwing whatever heavy object they could get their hand on.

Inuyasha came running at the screams and thuds. He stopped in horror behind the unconscious monk, realising to late that the pervert, had been the cause of the screams.

"Inuyasha, sit!" yelled kagome in fury.

"Wait, kagome, it's not what it looks like!" inuyasha cried in embarrassment, but he was to late, the beads around his neck glowed pink briefly, before dragging him face first into the ground.

The girls quickly put their clothes on and dragged the two unconscious boys back to the nights camp, where shippo was waiting.

It was another hour until the group fell asleep. Inuyasha stood up, and smiled down on kagome's peaceful face. It was hard to tell that she caused him so much suffering. He turned and left the clearing unaware that kagome had just been faking and that she was following quietly. He entered another clearing where kikyo stood waiting, the many soles of young women floating innocently round her. He ran to embrace her, as he had many times before, blissfully unaware of the confused eyes watching him, as they slowly filled with tears.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss between the living and the walking dead. After a few minutes kikyo surfaced for air and sensed another presence in the clearing. Knowing that the scene coming up would be awkward, she wordlessly left, leaving inuyasha standing alone and confused. He was about to head back to camp, when he smelt salt water on the breeze, coming from behind a tree left of him. The smell got gradually fainter, and he heard the sound of snapping twigs as who ever had been crying moved away from the clearing. He waited five minutes before heading back to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember me

Disclaimer! I do not own inuyasha, but like every sane person I wish I did.

Chapter 2: goodbye

Inuyasha walked slowly puzzling over what had just happened. He had gone to visit kikyo like usual, they had embraced each other and kissed, then kikyo had left without an explanation, and he had smelt someone crying. He paused as he struggled to recall the persons scent. It had been faint, half hidden by the smell of tears, but there had been the familiar scent of sakura blossoms and cinnamon. He had a feeling he'd smelt it somewhere before but he couldn't remember where.

Kagome, on the other hand, wasted no time in getting back to the clearing they were camping in. She curled up in her usual position, with the young kitsune sleeping quietly next to her. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, and buried her face in her sleeping bag, the last thing she wanted was for inuyasha to know that she'd followed him, and watched as he kissed the dead priestess, who had tried so many times to take him with her to the land of the underworld.

Did inuyasha really still love kikyo? Was she just his jewel detector? Did he really need or want her, or could she just go home for awhile and come back and find that kikyo had replaced her? These questions echoed in her head, scaring her as she imagined kikyo replacing her.

She played the scene in her head. Kikyo was bathing with sango in a hot springs they had found, kikyo blushed when miroku came to peep at their naked body's. Kikyo told inuyasha to sit when he came to see what the source of the thuds was. Kikyo curled up to sleep with shippo cuddled close to her breasts. Then there was the relationship between kikyo and inuyasha growing stronger with every jewel shard they collected. Kikyo asked inuyasha if he missed kagome. Inuyasha pulled kikyo close telling her that she meant far more to him than kagome ever had, saying that she belonged in her own time. He then pulled her into a kiss filled with emotion.

That decided it for kagome, she couldn't stay with him any more, not if all he thought of her as was a jewel detector to find jewel shards, for him to use for his own selfish desires.

She sat up, carefully lying the kitsune in her sleeping bag, so as not to wake him.

"goodbye." she whispered under her breath before turning in the direction of the well and leaving without another look back


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: not long now till that spooky time of the year, three cheers for demons, yay,yay,yay.

Chapter 3: home again

The sun's ray's lit up the clearing as it peaked over the tall tree's of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome's feet felt heavy but she wouldn't let herself stop. She'd been walking non-stop, scared that demon's would attack her. It wasn't far now she could see the well, just a few more steps, she could rest back in her own time, in the comfort of her nice warm bed.

She stopped next to the well, taking one last look at the familiar forest, before turning her gaze on the fading stars. _I wish I could just forget him_, she silently thought.

She heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest behind her, it startled her, and without a second thought she jumped into the well, letting the familiar blue light envelop her.

"Kagome!" the shout's broke the morning silence, as a panicked group of travellers searched for there missing companion.

"where did that stubborn wench go?" inuyasha silently cursed under his breath. Though he hated to admit it he was worried about her. What if a demon found her? She might be the reincarnation of kikyo, but she was no where near as strong.

"Do you think she went home without telling us?" asked miroku.

"Its possible," answered sango "she told me yesterday that she has a test soon."

"She would have told us if she had gone back home though wouldn't she?" wondered miroku.

"I bet if she did go home it was because inuyasha visited kikyo again." shippo said in an accusing tone "I saw him slip away yesterday, and kagome followed."

_so that's who was crying_, thought inuyasha guiltily, _she probably thinks I want to replace her._

Kagome oblivious to the panic her friends were going through, was climbing slowly up the rope ladder at the side of the well. She climbed out and shut the lid behind her, hoping to keep inuyasha away for a bit, by making him think she didn't want to see him again which was true in away. She wiped away her tears, that had been falling unchecked for the last hour, with the back of her hand, and put on a fake smile. There was no need to cause her family any unnecessary worry.

She greeted her family hastily and rushed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto her bed. She buried her face in the soft pillow no longer able to control her emotions. It was along time before she eventually cried herself to sleep, oblivious to the fact that her silent wish would come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: thank you for reviewing, as requested the chapters are going to get a little bit longer. Oh and I've started plan's for my second fiction which will be yu yu hakusho

Chapter 4: do I know you?

Something was wrong. she just didn't know what. Kagome struggled to concentrate on her school work, as her head pounded mercilessly. She couldn't help feeling something was wrong, like she was meant to be doing something else, in some other place, but she just couldn't remember.

"what part of the z-plane corresponds to the interior of the unit circle in the w-plane if w = (z-1)/(z+1)" she heard her teacher drone in the background.

Kagome gave up trying to understand what he was saying, with an exasperated sigh, and turned the little concentration she had on the clock. Five minutes, just five more minutes and she could get some alone time. Four. Three. Two. one.

_RINGGG! _the bell shrilled. Kagome winced as the sound reached her already sore ears.

"All right, that's the bell," started the teacher "your free for the weekend but remember, there's a test on Monday."

Kagome ignored him, and concentrated on fighting the nausea that threatened to overcome her at any moment.

"Higurashi!" a cheery male voice startled her. The voice belonged to the cutest boy in school, akitoki hojo, who had been dating kagome for the past year.

"oh, hi hojo." kagome greeted him trying to sound cheerful, and not like she was about to regurgitate her lunch.

"How about a movie this Saturday? I hear there's a really good one about demon's and priestess's showing." kagome's eyes widened slightly at the mention of demon's. The pain in her head had increased greatly at the mention of demon's, _but why_, she wondered.

"sounds great hojo, you can pick me up at 10 tomorrow." kagome replied hurriedly before turning on her heals and heading home, leaving a confused hojo in her wake.

Inuyasha had given up. If kagome hadn't come back yet he was just going to have to swallow his pride and apologise. He walked over to the well and sniffed the edge. It was stale but it was still there. Kagome's scent. She'd definitely been there. He sighed, his usual courage deserting him, as he stared down into the dark abyss of the boneaters well. Peering through the darkness his sharp eye's could just about make out the outline of an extremely long spine, with 50 legs jutting out on either side. Mistress centipede. The first demon he'd thought after the seal broke. The first demon

He'd fought with kagome watching. _Kagome. Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Am I why you left?_

Inuyasha could smell others nearby. He knew who they were and wasn't about to jump into the well with them watching. Sango was nearest, he could smell the traces of demon blood on her weapons, and the demon bones in her Hiraikotsu.

Somewhere near her, no doubt in a position were he could reach out and feel her, was

miroku the pervert, smelling strongly of incense.

Safely out of reach, from sango's wrath just in case the monk did try something, was that meddling fox child shippo, he smelt like that strange stuff from the future that kagome called candy.

This was annoying. He had to see kagome and apologise, but they'd never stop teasing him if they saw him go through. His sensitive ears twitched picking up their hushed whispers.

"Do you think he'll go through?" miroku asked.

"No way he's to stubborn. He'll just wait there until kagome comes back and then he'll shout at her about how much time we've waisted waiting for her to come back, and that we should have been looking for the shikon jewel. I don't know why she ever comes back at all." shippo stated

"It may be true that Inuyasha's a stupid, selfish, mean, two-faced jerk," Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation "but... kagome loves him, though I fail to see why." sango whispered.

Inuyasha had had enough. It was bad enough having insults being whispered behind him, but hearing that kagome loved him, and knowing that he'd cheated her, by sneaking around behind her back and kissing kikyo, was to much. He turned round quicker than he ever had before running straight at their hiding place, not actually intending to hurt them, he glared down on them extending his claws, and watched in satisfaction as his friends fled back to the safety of the village.

No longer having a reason to delay, inuyasha turned back to the well, running as fast as he could and jumping head first into the well feeling the familiar sensation of pure energy envelop him, before it all went black. Literally.

Kagome gazed into the fountain behind the shrine. Not many people knew it was there. It had been the one good present she had ever received from her uncle. It's crystal clear water's sparkled in the fading light, making the kagome's beneath the surface, shine like gold.

She loved to sit here, to lose herself in the fountains serenity, and gaze in wonder at the reflection of the god tree.

Everything in this place had a legend. Even the well in the well house behind her. The fountain carried her legend, about how she'd been born with a glowing kagome on her chest, that was what her mum had told her anyway.

Inuyasha stared up in confusion. It was pitch black. That wasn't right. Thereshould be light from outside the well, there should be a rope ladder next to him. There should be kagome's face looking down on him paused in the action of taking the jump back in time.

Not this. Not this pitch black.

He couldn't take it. He jumped straight up towards the lid. On impact it burst open, making way for the charging half-breed. He ran through the doors barely pausing to open them, following kagome's scent around to the back of the well house, where he found her staring at him in shock, standing in front of a pristine fountain.

"k..kagome." inuyasha stuttered.

"Do I know you"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guy's sorry it took so long! I was on holiday and didn't have access to a computer, and I had a slight case of author's block for the past few day's as well. But here it is, chapter 5! Boom!

Chapter 4: Memories in the mist

"Do I know you?" Kagome's words echoed in Inuyasha's head, clouding his senses, until all he could do was gaze into her puzzled eyes.

"Kagome stop joking, this isn't funny!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, "I get that your angry because I've been meeting kikyo, but this is no way to get revenge. So just stop pretending and tell me to sit like you always do!" To his surprise, a single tear left his right eye. He never knew he cared about her that much.

"Kikyo? Who's kikyo?"kagome tilted her head to the side, this boy appeared to have dog ears, she was sure she'd remember someone like that. Why did he have dog ears though? Maybe he was a mutant, scratch that, a crazy mutant.

The boy, who ever he was stared her for a minute longer, before letting go, turning and running. She couldn't be sure, but kagome thought she saw a tear fall to the ground. She suddenly felt very sad like she'd just told her boyfriend she was moving to a different continent.

She lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. Strange images were spinning in her head but they were all obscured by a thick fog. Only one thing reached her clearly through the fog, and she found herself singing.

_**Father once said to me**__**  
**__**Many moons ago**__**  
**__**A demon hand will defend**__**  
**__**Mother said one day**__**  
**__**There is more that you must know**__**  
**__**A mortal hand will sustain**__**  
**__**Two hands together**__**  
**__**Incomplete alone**__**  
**__**Balance and union**__**  
**__**And the gate will open**__**  
**__**Go my children go**__**  
**__**Go to crimson flames**__**  
**__**To save our children**__**  
**__**The lights of memory remain**_

It was a pretty song, but the words made no sense. It didn't take long after that to fall asleep, blissfully unaware of the heart she had broken, and the sad, golden eyes watching her from the tree outside.

She screamed. He was close, she could feel his tainted shards, like a knife cutting into her brain, making it hard to think. She had to get away. She had to escape somehow. Her legs felt like jelly but she forced them to move. She broke into a run, not daring to look back, despite the growls, roars, squeaks, howl's and bang's that begged her attention. Suddenly the scenery changed, and the pain she had been feeling dissipated to an annoying tingle.

She was standing at the edge of a peaceful lake, staring into the faces of two young children.

"Will you save her?" the eldest, a girl, asked.

"Of course I'll save her," she found herself saying "But how?"

"All you have to do is touch her." said the youngest, a boy, by the looks of him. They both moved aside, to show a girl with silky, black hair, and priestess robes, floating just under the surface of the pool. She appeared to be suffering, and an inky substance was leaking from a wound in her chest, that was getting worse with every second that passed.

Her body moved by itself and she found herself floating next to the young women and reaching out.

Kagome woke with a start. She was soaked in what appeared to be sweat but it had no smell. _What... what was that?_

Author's note(yes another one):hi guy's, I'll be posting a lot more chapters this weekend, because this thursday it's my birthday. Woot.


End file.
